Brothers: Bill and Tom
by Formless
Summary: The twins with their struggle against life. And how do they solve it? Together, of course!


**Hallo! This is a new series about the brothers. ;) I'm making the second chapter and a oneshot of their relationship AS BROTHERS. As much as I want to, I cannot write Twincest. Sorry. -_-**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It's a nice Sunday afternoon.

I'm in the kitchen, eating ice cream and Tom was in the living room, watching TV. Mom and our stepfather, Gordon, went out. I dug my spoon into the sweet strawberry ice cream and put it in my mouth. It's cold, but it tastes sweet. I was savouring the taste when my carbon copy came in. "Hey, Bill, you wanna go to the movies?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants. "Does Mom know?" I asked with the spoon still in my mouth. "Yeah, she called." Tom replied. I sighed happily as I put the spoon in the sink and the ice cream back in the freezer. "Wait up," I said as I dashed upstairs to my room. I grabbed my wallet and ran all the way downstairs. Tom was in the porch. We locked the house up and walked to the movie house.

The movie wasn't boring, but it was full of gunshots and all. The movie ended around 6pm and it was raining. "Oh, great." Tom muttered. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it over my head. "No! Tom, you'll get drenched," I said. He just rolled his eyes in reply and pushed me into the rain. I had no choice. We ran all the way home. Luckily, Mom and Gordon weren't home yet. "I'll reheat some leftovers while you take a bath." I told Tom, making my way to the kitchen. I heard his heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs as I was reheating. Tom was done in the bath just in time. "You're shivering," I told him when he came into the kitchen. "Nein, I'm fine." He replied. We ate dinner while talking about the movie. We went up to our room after dinner. We had separate beds, but I like it better when Tom sleeps beside me. He makes me feel safe, especially if I had nightmares. "Tomi," I said in a baby voice. "Sleep beside me tonight, okay?" I said, clinging to his arm. He looked down on me and smiled, his lip ring shaking a bit. That was a yes, for sure. He lay down on my bed and I lay down beside him, hugging his waist. The rain continued to fall and there was thunder and lightning. I whimpered in fear. Tom chuckled, his brown eyes looking at mine. "Don't worry, Billa. The lightning won't get you as long as I'm here," he assured me. I smiled at him, knowing that i was safe. He softly hummed "In Die Nacht"—the song that I wrote for him. I gently closed my eyes and went to sleep.

[TOM POV]

"Tomi? Baby?"

I woke up with a start. I glanced at the clock. Scheisse! It was already 9am? I'm so late! I saw Mom sitting on the side of my bed. "Why didn't you wa—"I said, unable to finish. My head hurts like hell. "You were burning with a fever last night, Tom. Bill said you got drenched in the rain," she said in a concerned tone. "W-where's Bill?" I asked. "He's already in school. Your dad dropped him off," she explained. "Sweetie, you need to rest." Mom added. I lay back down, worrying about Bill. Will he be fine without me?

[BILL POV]

It was a bad day without Tom.

I failed my Science quiz and my teacher didn't let me in to Gym class because I was wearing eyeliner. I didn't want to wash it off, so I missed a practical test. Figures. It was the last period and I went to my locker. "Hey, check it out!" I heard from the end of the hall. "It's Kaulitz, man." "What, big brother ain't here today?" I heard them as they came closer. I shut my locker and turned around. I jumped a bit. They were closer than I thought. They all circled around me. Jed, the tallest, grabbed my hair and slammed my face to the locker. My cheek hurt the most, hitting the lock. I slumped to the floor and they took turn beating me up. I was lying on my belly on the floor and heard them laughing like hyenas as they walked away. I slowly stood up and went directly to the bathroom. Thank Gott, I was alone. I faced the mirror, gasping at my reflection. I had a bruise over my eye and my cheek was bleeding. I took my handkerchief and damped it over the cut, stopping the blood. I cleaned myself up after. I made sure that my cheek wasn't bleeding anymore. As soon as I was done, the bell rang. I pulled my phone out and called Dad. "Hello? D-dad? It's Bill," I said. "Yes?" he replied. "Uhm, c-can I walk home?" I asked. "Sure... tell your mom that I'll be home by eight, okay, Son?" he told me. "Sure thing. Okay, bye." I said hastily and hung up. I sighed, picking up my bag. I somehow managed to hold back my tears as I walked home. "I'm home!" I yelled as I pushed the front door open. Mom emerged from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Honey," she said and stopped. "What happened to you?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice. "Is Tom upstairs?" I asked, ignoring her question. "Yes, but what happened to you?" she asked again. I shook my head with an _I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look_. I went upstairs and dumped my bag on the floor as soon as I stepped in my room. Tom sat up with worried eyes. "Billa, what happened to you?" he asked, worried. "Jed beat me up," I replied, tears streaming down my face. I shrugged off my jacket. I sat down beside Tom and he pushed himself closer to me. He hugged me tight whispering "It's okay, I'm here." As soon as I stopped crying, I got up and went to my bag. "I have a new song for us," I said and pulled out my personal notebook. I sat down beside Tom as I flipped through the pages. "It's called 'Durch den Monsun'. I got the inspiration from last night when we ran all the way home," I said. I finally found the page where I wrote it and sang it to him.

Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr  
Hier drin' ist es voll von dir - und leer  
Und vor mir geht die letzte kerze aus  
Ich warte schon 'ne ewigkeit  
Endlich ist es jetzt soweit  
Da draußen zieh'n die schwarzen wolken auf

Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Durch den monsun, dann wird alles gut

'N Halber mond versinkt vor mir  
War der eben noch bei dir  
Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht  
Ich weiss, dass ich dich finden kann  
Hör' deinen namen I'm orkan  
Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht

Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den monsun

Hey! Hey!  
Ich kämpf mich durch die mächte, hinter dieser tür  
Werde sie besiegen und dann führn sie mich zu dir  
Dann wird alles gut - Dann wird alles gut  
Wird alles gut - Alles gut

Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den monsun  
Durch den monsun  
Dann wird alles gut  
Durch den monsun  
Dann wird alles gut

When I finished, Tom smiled. "Beautiful," he said. My heart melted and I smiled. "By the way, I'm all good now and Mom said that I could go back to school tomorrow," he told me. I was elated. I felt calm whenever Tom and I were together. At dinner, Mom said that she'll talk to the principal about Jed. I didn't care. As long as Tomi and I will go to school together, everything's alright. I cuddled up to Tom at bedtime. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I love you, Billa." He murmured. "I love you too, Tomi." I said and smiled.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET COOKIES. ;)**


End file.
